


mystery of love || r.lupin

by remusjlupinswhore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjlupinswhore/pseuds/remusjlupinswhore
Summary: Scarlett Weasley has never had time for romance, that is until she meets a certain werewolf.-set in the golden era-no professor x student relationship!!started: February 7, 2021I do not own the Harry Potter universe! All rights (sadly) go to J.K Rowling
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Original Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. I. letters and more letters

Scarlett Weasley, the eldest Weasley sibling, has never been the type of person to be afraid of anything. Hence the reason she is now 26 and a very talented auror. For a while now she has been living with her younger brother Charlie, after being given a mission that will last months in Romania. She even earned a couple of scars from various dragons which she says make her look 'badass.' "Scar, you've got a letter from Dumbledore here, must have gotten yourself into some trouble eh?" He snickers from the doorway to the cottage.

Scar was a nickname her siblings gave to her because of her name, the few scars on her face from dragons make it quite ironic now. "Toss me it." She replies while pulling a Nirvana record from a stack of various music. Charlie tosses the letter in her direction before heading into the kitchen to grab two glasses of fire whiskey. 

"Really Charlie, fire whiskey on a Tuesday?" She rolls her eyes as she settles onto the couch, letter and glass in her hand. "Shush sissy, we have a long week of dragon training ahead of us." He chuckles while taking a seat next to her on their couch, grabbing the remote of their small TV to flip through the channels. Scarlett sighs before turning her attention back to the envelope in her hand. She begins to carefully open it and pulling out the folded up parchment addressed to her. 

Her eyes scan over the paper, taking in all the words. "Holy shit Char, you won't believe this." She mutters after she finished reading it. "What? What did it say?"

"Hogwarts is having the Triwizard tournament this year." Her words cause Charlie's jaw to drop and his eyes to widen. "Dumbledore says he needs a couple of aurors to attend every event so my mission is being cut short." She mutters still in disbelief from what she just read. "Well I'll miss you loads, but Dumbledore's orders right?" Charlie laughs dryly. Scarlett just sits there letting the letter fall from her hands. 

"I really loved it here Charlie," She says as she leans her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you loads, even though your a bit of a wanker." 

"I am not a wanker!" He slaps her forearm lightly while leaning his head on top of hers. "Fred and George are going to get themselves killed if they enter." He laughs after a few moments of silence, the only sound being heard is the record playing.

"If that tournament doesn't get them killed, mum will have it out for them."

~

"I think I might go mad if Moody doesn't stop writing me to not forget about my mission being cut short." Scarlett grumbles as she tosses yet another letter from her boss into the burning fire. Charlie just laughs from the kitchen where he is preparing some food for lunch. Scarlett stands and smooths down the fabric of her black skirt. 

"So are you moving back into the burrow then?" Charlie questions as he places a bowl of salad onto the small table. "Yes," She says while taking a bite off her fork, "The first tournament isn't for a few months into the school year so I suppose I'll just have minor missions to do at home."

"I heard Moody is going to teach this year, good luck with that."

"Godric help me." Scarlett laughs as she waves her arms in the air. Charlie just shakes his head at the girl sitting across from him. Scarlett stands from the table and begins to walk into the small kitchen with her bowl. Charlie's head perks up from the table when he hears a loud bang from the kitchen, he turns his head and sees Scarlett face down on the floor with her bowl broken into small pieces. 

"Your a right klutz Scar!" Charlie lets out a loud laugh as he bends down to help her up. "Shut up Charlie, you git." She huffs in fake annoyance before beginning to laugh with him. 

After the pair have collected all of the glass from the floor they hear a tapping noise on the nearest window. Scarlett looks at Charlie before moving to open it. She takes the letter from the owl which is addressed to her. "Who's it from"

"It's from mum." She moves to sit on the couch before pealing open the envelope and pulling out the parchment. Her eyes scan over the piece of parchment held out in front of her until she gets to the bottom. Charlie reads it from beside her, his breath hot on her neck. 

"Mum wants you to come home tomorrow?!" Charlie exclaims while jumping up from his spot on the couch. "It's probably because of Sirius, mum is always worried about him getting found." Charlie huffs. 

"Charlie what does Sirius have to do with this? The ministry believes he's in Tibet right now." Scarlett rolls her eyes before walking into her room to begin packing her belongings. "You know, you can come and visit with me and then leave sometime this weekend Char. I reckon you can see your old friend Tonks again, she's always around." 

"I'll have to call off work but I guess that would be lovely."


	2. II. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett (and Charlie) return home to the burrow.

"Oh dear come inside come in, I've missed you very much!" Molly Weasley ushers Scarlett in to the cozy burrow, not yet noticing Charlie. "Charlie! Is that you dear? Oh goodness come inside." Molly is quick to bring both of her now adult children into a bone crushing hug. 

"Hullo mum!" Charlie laughs as she lets go and takes his cheeks in her hands to pinch. "Oi! I'm here too mum." Scarlett grumbles as her mother moves towards her. "Oh Scar look at you! What's with all these scratches on your face? Did something happen?"

"I'm alright mum, just got a little roughed up by some baby dragons s'all. They make me look badass." She giggles while giving her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Watch your language young lady!" Fred's loud voice echoes from the kitchen. 

"Quiet Freddie, you can't even use magic outside school." Scarlett taunts as she walks up to the boy, ruffling his now long ginger hair. "Godric, cut your hair ever Fred?" She says teasingly, earning a kick to the shin from Fred. "Don't go there Freddie, I can kick your arse right now, best auror in the business your messing with." She puffs out her chest to seem intimidating, earning a laugh from Ron and George as they enter the room. 

Scarlett takes a glance around the room, noticing a few figures standing next to her mother, watching her interact with her siblings. "I'm sure you could kick Freddie's arse Scar." Bill Weasley chuckles as he enters, pulling the shorter girl in for a hug. 

"Who's that Bill?" She questions, gesturing towards a man with a shabby brown blazer on and scars littered across his face. "That my dear sister is Remus Lupin, now stop giving him heart eyes or he may notice you."

"If I was giving him heart eyes I wouldn't care if he noticed." She smacks his arm away from around her shoulders before walking towards Lupin. "How do you do?" She holds out a hand for him to shake. He hesitates before returning the gesture, a small smile playing on his face. 

"I'm Scarlett by the way, everyone calls me Scar though." She introduces herself. "Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Oh! Your the professor that taught my siblings last year! Harry couldn't stop sulking after you left, pitiful having to see how sad he looked every day."

"That I am, had to quit for personal reasons though." He says, Scarlett senses the subject may be sensitive for him so she quickly drops it. Before she has a chance to continue the conversation any further Molly Weasley walks over to them. "Oh good, you've met Remus, Scar. Sirius is right over there if you wish to see him." She gestures towards a curly haired man. 

Sirius probably shouldn't be here right now, Scarlett knows that much. She walks over to the man with a smile on her face. "Black, good to see you again." She holds a hand out jokingly before pulling him in for a hug. 

The only time Scarlett has ever met Sirius was one time when she went to Grimmauld place to check up on him. They actually had loads in common and even though they haven't seen each other since, they felt like they had been friends for ages.

Everyone settles in for dinner, conversations occur between everyone making the burrow feel alive. "Mum have you got any of my muggle records in my room still? I'd like to show Sirius some of them."

"Oh actually Fred and George moved them and your player down here, they have taken quite a liking to that nirvana band your always playing." Molly leads Scarlett towards the living room where her record player was moved to. 

Scarlett pulls her favorite record from the shelf and carefully places it down. Eventually everyone has moved from the kitchen to the living room to play muggle board games and listen to music.

Scarlett's gaze flickers over to Remus every so often, taking in his features. He has scars similar to hers, though his seem like they have been there for ages. They are white and faint while hers a gleaming red because of how new they are. "Stop staring." Fred whispers in her ear, causing her to jolt.

"I hate you Fred." She grumbles before shifting her focus back to the game in front of her. Harry is currently taking his turn, focusing intently on the board as to not mess up. "Don't fuck it up Harry." Scarlett chuckles, earning a slap to the leg from her mother.

"Language child!" She scolds while turning back around.

"Jeez you would think everyone in this damned house hold would stop thinking of me as a child." She grumbles before standing up and entering the kitchen, pouring herself a shot of fire whiskey. 

"Pour me some!" said Fred and George in unison.

"Not a chance boys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my wattpad and tumblr: @moonys-chocolate-bar


	3. III. don't be a wanker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett says farewell to her siblings before catching up with some old friends.

"Fred and George, I don't want to hear that you get into fifty detentions this year you hear me!" Molly Weasley exclaims to the twins on the platform of Kings Crossing station. George just smirks while Fred pulls his sister into a hug, ruffling her loose red curls.

"Don't be such a wanker Freddie! This hair took ages!" Scarlett huffs before yanking a lock of Fred's long ginger hair causing him to yelp and glare at her. She just laughs in triumph before saying goodbye to the rest of her siblings. "I swear your brothers are going to be the death of me." Scarlett mutters as she pulls Harry into a hug, Ron standing next to him. Harry smiles at Scarlett referring to him as a part of the family.

"You be good this year boys, don't get into more trouble than I would." She says to Ron and Harry as they begin to walk to the entrance of the train. Ron turns his head back and calls out, "Scar you had detentions all the time!"

The trip home was quite boring with nobody in the car except Scarlett and her parents. Scarlett and Bill had saved up some money to buy their parents a new car after Ron stole the other one in order to get to school.

"Scar, we have been thinking about spending a lot more time at Grimmauld place, if you'd like to join us occasionally we are going to visit a few times a week." Molly turns her head to look at Scarlett who sits in the back seat with a smile on her face. "That'd be awesome mum, I think I'll go mad without those kids pestering me. Sirius is practically a child so.." 

"I heard Moody is the new defense teacher?" Scarlett says after a few moments of silence. "He never told me in any of the letters he sent."

"Oh yes he is, it's a shame really I wish Remus didn't quit. Those children adored him." Arthur replies glumly, not taking his attention of the road in front of him. Eventually, they pull into the burrow. Scarlett practically runs into the house, quickly going into the kitchen and grabbing some water. 

Scarlett passes time by reading a couple of random books. The first day without anyone in the house and she is already bored out of her mind. She doesn't have work for a couple of days and the family doesn't plan on going to visit Sirius for two more days. 

"Scarlett, you have some visitors darling!"

Scarlett bounds down the many sets of staircases until she is standing in the living room. A flash of pink hair along with a head of black hair can be spotted talking about godric knows what to her parents. A smile takes over her features as she sees her closest friends.

"Tonks! Laurie!" She exclaims, practically tackling them to the ground in a hug. Laurie is the same age as Scarlett, Laurie was a slytherin while they were at school. This didn't matter to Scarlett when she befriended her though and they quickly became friends. Tonks is only a few years younger than Laurie and Scarlett but they quickly became friends when Tonks graduated auror training. 

"I missed you too darling." Laurie chuckles as she hugs her back. "We really did miss you!" Tonks giggles as she moves a couple steps back from a now beaming Scarlett. "Tell us all about Romania." 

Scarlett talks for ages with her old friends all about Romania. They listen intently to every word she says, occasionally adding a joke into the conversation. Tonks bounces her leg lightly under the table as Laurie pours three cups of tea from the steaming kettle. 

"You should come stay at Grimmauld place, we are being ordered to stay there a bit from the new boss since Moody's out teaching." Laurie says after a few moments of silence. 

"That'd be lovely actually, someone needs to keep Sirius company, I reckon he's going mad being all alone."

"Trust me, Laurie would love to keep my dear cousin company." Tonks laughs while wiggling her eyebrows at Laurie, earning a sharp elbow to the side.

"Sorry to break it to you Laurie but I'm almost positive Sirius is not into girls." Scarlett shakes her head at the two girls before taking a long sip from the hot tea cup in her hands. "How could he not be into girls? Honestly-" Tonks rolls her eyes, the other two girls begin laughing at her. 

"So, we already have all our shit packed to go crash at his place for a few weeks, we plan on leaving tomorrow love." Laurie ushers Scarlett into her room to begin packing her belongings up. 

"Oh and that lad, Remus I believe, is also staying there." Tonks says from Scarlett's bed. Scarlett's eyes widen slightly at that piece of information.

"Scar your blushing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my wattpad and tumblr: @moonys-chocolate-bar

**Author's Note:**

> follow my wattpad and tumblr: @moonys-chocolate-bar


End file.
